Khaydarin crystal
Khaydarin Crystals are monolithic artifacts and psionic technology in the StarCraft universe. They are composed of blue-hued organicGolden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. stones. Their name means "focused of the heart" in the Khalani language. The crystals were used by the Xel'Naga to facilitate their genetic experiments in an unknown manner. They are also psi-active. The Protoss use them to strengthen their psionic bond and power their psionic technology.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. A fairly large amount of Khaydarin was present on Aiur, homeland of the Protoss. The Zerg were able to obtain small amounts of the crystals.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998. Uses of the Crystals Khaydarin Crystals can perform multiple functions. They have been used as "computers" or "storehouses of information" by the Xel'Naga and by the Protoss to enhance their psionic energies.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. (Several Protoss unit energy upgrades use Khaydarin components.) Khaydarin Crystals were also used to restore the Protoss psionic link at the heart of the Khala.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Khaydarin Crystals, such as the Khalis and Uraj, can become "altered" by their users.2007-10-08. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Khaydarin Crystals are part of the computer system of the Phase Prism.Phase Prism. Accessed on 2008-30-03 Psionic Matrix Protoss structures and units, to a lesser extent, draw their energy from a great psionic energy matrix that emanates from Aiur. While a Nexus provides a link to this matrix, Khaydarin Crystal-based Pylons are needed to actually tap into the energy required to provide psionic energy to new colonies. Each Pylon generates a short-ranged aura of energy, which can provide the power needed by structures and warp gates. If a Protoss building loses its connection to the Psionic Matrix, it will shut down until it is reconnected, and new units cannot be gated in if there is insufficient psionic energy to provide them with power. Control of Zerg To a limited extent, Terrans have been able to use Khaydarin Crystals to control Zerg - the most famous example being Alan Schezar's control of Zerg on Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. Warped Crystals The powerful Dark Archon Ulrezaj created a series of five "warped copies" of Khaydarin Crystals from Dark Templar and Zerg energy. He used these crystals to control a number of Zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives He planned to use the crystals to "genetically" enhance Zerg until they were immune to the effects of the Xel'Naga Temple of Shakuras, then unleash these minions onto the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VB: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives However, this plan was foiled. Upon discovering the crystals, Zeratul ordered an assault force, including a Dark Archon Hero, to destroy the crystals. Only a Dark Archon's psionic fury was powerful enough to shatter the false crystals. Upon destruction, the enslaved Zerg became dormant. Known Khaydarin Crystals *Argus Stone *Khalis *Uraj References Category: Protoss Technology Category: Xel'Naga Technology Category:StarCraft Protoss Special Buildings